1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a system for enhancing the traction performance of vehicles, e.g., automobiles, and more particularly, to a system that enhances the efficiency and effectiveness of traction performance, particularly during vehicle acceleration, for front wheel drive vehicles.
2. Background Art
Devices and/or systems for enhancing traction between the wheels of a motor vehicle and a road surface have been developed and marketed in the automotive field. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,098,523 to Valerio (xe2x80x9cthe Valerio ""523 patentxe2x80x9d describes an effective system for improved traction for a rear wheel drive vehicle. Indeed, a device/system according to the Valerio ""523 patent has been manufactured and marketed for several years by Competition Engineering, a division of Moroso Performance, the assignee of the present disclosure.
As described in the Valerio ""523 patent, during pronounced vehicle acceleration, e.g., in drag racing, the forces on the rear spring and the rapid acceleration of the wheels result in decreased contact of the rear wheels with the road surface, thereby causing wheel hopping and/or inadequate traction due to less than optimum transfer of weight to the vehicle""s rear wheels. The system shown in the Valerio ""523 patent improved upon the standard traction bar that is typically secured to the rear axle housing and spring for each rear wheel by providing an innovative telescopic tubular assembly that could be advantageously deployed between the rear axle housing of the vehicle and the rear leaf spring.
More particularly, the system shown in the Valerio ""523 patent provided a first member pivotally mounted to rear axle housing by a bracket assembly (inner member 3) and a second member pivotally mounted to the leaf spring by a second bracket assembly (outer member 6). An elastomeric member 10 is advantageously deployed between a pair of flanges (flanges 7 and 8) to absorb shock and transmit forces during operation of the device shown in the Valerio ""523 patent. In the embodiment illustrated in the Valerio ""523 patent, flange 8 extends from outer member 6, whereas flange 7 extends from a further outer member 5. Outer member 5 is advantageously fixed relative to inner member 3 by through bolt 12 that extends through aperture 33. Thus, inner member 3 and outer member 5 are adapted for conjoint movement. Inner member 3 extends within outer member 6 for a distance sufficient to ensure that members 3 and 6 remain in cooperative relation once mounted to a vehicle.
The elastomeric member 10 provided by the Valerio ""523 patent is disclosed to have an endless band construction and be fabricated form a relatively hard material, e.g., rubber having a durometer of 65-70. As disclosed in the Valerio ""523 patent, utilization of an elastomeric member having the disclosed xe2x80x9cdurometer, width and length sufficient movement of the outer member 6 and adequate cushioning whereby the forces exerted on the connection between the first outer member 5 and inner member 3 as well as of the connections between the inner member 3 and the outer member 6 and their respective mountings to the vehicle during acceleration to provide sufficient compression to the elastomeric member 10 and proper distribution of the area of shock, combined with relative movement of the outer member 6 on the inner member 3, to minimize damage to the device when in operation.xe2x80x9d The entire contents of U.S. Pat. No. 4,098,523 to Valerio are incorporated herein by reference.
A further product directed to improved traction for motor vehicles is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,354,092 to Calvert and is commercially available from Calvert Racing (Lancaster, Calif.). The xe2x80x9cCal-Tracs Systemxe2x80x9d includes a rear support assembly bolted adjacent to a leaf spring opposite to a rear axle, a front support assembly pivotally attached to a front end of the leaf spring, and a rigid link which extends between and is attached to both the front and rear support assemblies at locations spaced from the leaf spring. The front support assembly includes a pair of generally triangular plates wherein a bolt is provided at each apex to connect the plates. A first upper bolt extends through a front spring eye of the leaf spring to provide a pivot axis for the front support assembly. A second upper bolt is positioned to extend across an upper surface of the leaf spring at a location spaced rearwardly from the front spring eye, to limit pivotal movement of the front support assembly relative to the leaf spring. A third bolt extends between the plates at a lower end thereof to secure a front end of the rigid link. This rigid link includes an elongated link tube or bar having eye connectors threaded into the front and rear ends thereof. The eye connectors have opposite threads relative to one another such that rotation of the elongated bar about its longitudinal axis changes the overall length of the rigid link.
Despite the efforts to date in improving traction performance of vehicles, several opportunities for improved performance and use are apparent, particularly in the realm of drag racing where tremendous vehicle acceleration occurs. Moreover, a need exists for a system that improves traction performance for front wheel drive vehicles. In improving system performance, e.g., in translating forces for improved traction, it is essential that the overall system operate without failure or fatigue. These and other objectives are met by the traction device of the present disclosure.
The system of the present disclosure is designed for use in automotive applications desiring superior traction performance, particularly front wheel drive automotive systems. The system finds particular utility within front wheel drive vehicles adapted for racing, e.g., Stock Eliminator and Bracket Racing vehicles. However, the presently disclosed system may be advantageously employed in non-racing vehicles to gain the superior performance characteristics enabled thereby.
In a first preferred embodiment of the traction system of the present disclosure, a system for enhancing vehicle traction is provided that includes an adjustable strut assembly that is adapted to be pivotally mounted between a vehicle""s front suspension and its chassis. The tubular strut assembly is pivotally and adjustably connected to the front suspension at a first end thereof, preferably by a clevis mounting bracket fixably secured to the front suspension. A second end of the tubular strut is preferably adapted to be adjustably and pivotally mounted to the vehicle""s chassis.
The pivotal mount of the tubular strut assembly according to the present disclosure advantageously facilitates angular adjustment of the tubular strut assembly relative to the vehicle. Thus, according to the structural configuration described herein, shock forces experienced by or exerted on the vehicle""s front suspension, e.g., during vehicle acceleration, are advantageously transmitted to the chassis. This shock absorption/transmission functionality enhances the life of a vehicle""s drive train components and advantageously reduces weight transfer from the front drive wheels, thereby enhancing traction between the front drive wheels and the road.
Further features, uses and advantages associated with the traction system disclosed and claimed herein will become apparent from the figures and detailed description of preferred embodiments which follow. However, the present disclosure is not to be limited by the preferred embodiments disclosed herein, but such preferred embodiments are intended to be merely exemplary systems according to the invention disclosed and claimed herein.